It Never Ends
by Jack Robert Spade
Summary: Rumors speak of a darkness spreading across the land of Ooo. A darkness caused by an enemy long thought unreal, one who every soul had forgotten the name of. Who will stand against the darkness when it chooses to strike? Meanwhile, rumors also tell of a certain queen and a prince, both drawn towards each other through strange circumstance. Are they only rumors? Marceline x OC
1. Prologue: Nix Aeterna

It was a quiet day in the land of Ooo, the people of the Candy Kingdom were completely safe for once, Finn and Jake were helping Princess Bubblegum with a science experiment, and Marceline was relaxing at her home, playing her Axe-Bass. All was not as it seemed, however, as in the land of the Ice Kingdom, trouble was brewing, albeit in a very unexpected way. In the depths of the basement of the Ice King's mountain home, the Ice King was once again attempting to create a life, like he had done with Princess Monster Wife. This time, however, was different. The Ice King was attempting to create a son. He had found the body of a young adult human male in a cave, only about a few days old surprisingly, and got the idea of bringing him back to life as his son. It only took him a day to prepare, but he was sure that it would work. He made a smaller Snow Golem heart, based on the size of his own heart, and created a smaller Ice Crown, touching his crown to a silver and amethyst crown he had found, and concentrating on giving it power, giving it the magical properties of his own crown, albeit only a fourth as strong.

After he had finished the creation of the Ice Crystal, the operation began. He placed the silver crown upon the teen's head, and afterwards, opened a way into where the heart in the body was located. After removing the human heart, he inserted the Snow Heart. After ten seconds of nothing happening, Ice King cursed, pounding a fist on the ice table that the teen lie on. "No! I will not fail! I _will _have a son!" He reached into the chest cavity once again with both hands, and channeled as much power as he could into it. Ice formed around the heart, and then the tubes leading into the heart began to turn blue, and began to fill with snow. The skin of the body began to turn the same blue as Ice King's skin as the snow filled the veins. Then, just as the snow reached the part of the teen's head where the silver crown lay, the crown lit up, a blue light emanating from it, filling the room. Ice King stepped back, watching the glow from the crown cover the rest of the teen's body. After a moment of light, the glow began to fade, and although the teen's whole body was blue as Ice King's, and his long unkempt hair white, and his nose slightly pointy, he still lie on the ice table, motionless. Ice King growled, angry that he had failed. "Oh, curse it! Why do my plans never work the way I want them to?" He began to pace back and forth across the room. "Every time I get close, I only suffer defeat! It is as if I am only destined to fail."

A groan came from the direction of the table, and soon after, so did the voice of a young adult male. "Oh, bollocks, why does my chest hurt?" Ice King turned towards the source of the voice to see the young man sitting up on the ice table. The place where the teen's chest had been opened to insert the heart was now completely sealed, save for the scar that lie where the opening had been made. The teen looked around, and as he and Ice King looked at each other, the teen's ice blue irised eyes opened wide in shock. He tried to back up, but only fell off the table upon doing so. He stood back up quickly to look at Ice King once more, swallowing hard. "Who are you, and where am I? I... I thought I was dead!"

Ice King chose his words carefully. "I am the Ice King, I rule over the Ice Kingdom, where the cave you had died in is located. I found you in the cave, and decided to save you by any means necessary. Unfortunately, the only way I could save you, was by turning you into the same thing as me." He held up his hand, and encased it in ice, showing the teen his powers.

The teen was confused, and looked down at himself, seeing his skin was a different colour, and noticing the scar on his chest. "What..." He looked up at Ice King. "Whot?" He grabbed a hand mirror that was on an ice counter next to him, and looked at his face in the mirror. "_Whot?"_

"Now, now, I know it's a lot to take in, but please, bare with me. How about I tell you some of the benefits of being an Ice Wizard like me." He held up his hand and encased it in ice once again. "First off, like I can, you can bend the elements of ice and snow to your whim, summoning the both of them from nowhere with the magic that your crown grants you."

The teen looked at his hand, and try as he might, the only thing he could conjure up was small snowflakes that fell from his hand. "No way..."

"It gets even better, trust me. Another benefit is that you will live forever. The way you currently look right now, is the way you will look forever." Ice King said, smiling at the fact that the teen seemed to be warming up to the idea of being an Ice Wizard.

The teen looked in the mirror again, at his eighteen year old face. His nose was more pointed than it had been before, and his skin and eyes were pale blue, but other than those things, he was a pretty normal looking guy. He smiled. "So I'm going to be this sexy forever?"

Ice King chuckled. "That's right. Now then, come with me, and I will show you the last benefit of being an Ice Wizard." Ice King headed down a hallway, and the teen followed, in awe at the structure around him. He marveled at all of the ice statues that were around the mountain castle, and at the hall they walked through full of pictures of the many princesses. As he lived off of the land, the teen had only heard of the princesses from the creature folk he had spoken to, but had never been to any of their kingdoms, or even seen any of them before. But as he looked upon the pictures of the princesses, he saw their beauty for the first time, and was surprised that such gentle looking girls would be the leaders of kingdoms. After a few more rooms and halls, they came upon a room with a large triangular opening in the wall, which showed a large portion of the land around them. They stopped in front of it, and the teen looked out at the winter wonderland before him. Ice King spoke once more. "Now, you see the land before you, the beautiful fields of snow, the artistic mountains rising from the ground, their slopes completely blanketed by the sheets of snow that cover the land? All of this can be yours. You could rule the Ice Kingdom by my side, if you so choose." He turned to the teen, and looked him in the eyes, completely beaming with his smile. "What do you say, will you take upon the honour of being the Ice Prince? Will you... be my son?"

The teen's face was one of surprise at the offer. He looked into Ice King's eyes, and saw in them the comfort of a true father. He then looked out upon the land once more, and truly could not resist it's grand and illustrious beauty. He swallowed hard, and turned back to Ice King. "I don't know, it's a lot to take in all at once. I mean, to rule an entire kingdom, let alone one of Ice and Snow, that's... that's a really amazing offer, but..."

"There is one last thing I forgot to tell you. The last benefit of ruling by my side." He gestured to the land once again. "Past all of the land that my kingdom covers, are the many other kingdoms of the land, all ruled by the beautiful princesses that you saw in the hall of their pictures I have. Together, as father and son, you and I can take hold of whichever one you like. Be it the Skeleton Princess, the Breakfast Princess, or even Princess Bubblegum, they can be yours if you so choose them to be. Together, you and I, father and son, we will take hold of the princesses of the land of Ooo, and make them ours!" Ice King held his fist up, and had an epic look was upon his face. He then stopped to look back at the teen, his kind smile returning. "So, hehe, what do you say?"

The teen took a deep breath and sighed, looking down. Then, he suddenly looked into Ice King's eyes once again, his face serious and confident. "I accept... Father."


	2. Chapter One: Tumma Lumi

It was dusk in the land of Ooo, the place where many a creature lived, from Wolves to Candy People, and from Minotaurs to Vampires. The sun had set beyond the horizon, its light illuminating the area in an indirect way, it's rays unable to harm any Vampires that would have the desire to come out as they waited for night. Marceline, Queen of the Vampires, had just that desire. She walked out from the cave where she took shelter from the light and lived in her house, and onto a hill just tall enough to see the horizon. She sat down, and enjoyed the sight of the light of the sun fading from the horizon for a while. After some time, she saw a sight very queer to her. In the distance, is a teenage-looking male in black clothing, walking slowly, forcing his legs to keep moving. He seemed to be on the way towards the Ice Kingdom.

_Is that guy dumb or something? Doesn't he know who lives in the Ice Kingdom? _Marceline thought, hopping up from her sitting position and onto her feet. Sure, she could float, but sometimes it's more enjoyable to use her legs every once in awhile. She started to jog, and then sped up into a full on run, heading towards the strange teen in the distance, her long black ponytail bouncing along behind her all the while. Marceline stopped running a short while before reaching the teen in question, and floated stealthily behind him. The first things she noticed about him was his pale blue skin, bleach white hair of medium length and messy in style, and a thin but tall silver crown with amethyst gems adorning it upon his head. She then noticed the clothes he was wearing: a black tank top, jeans, and canvas shoes. Silver pyramid studded leather bracelets ornamented his wrists. Marceline smiled mischievously, and, as quick as a cat, she grabbed him by the shoulders, his bare skin feeling colder than hers upon her palms. "Boo."

The teen jumped forward in shock, falling to the ground. Just as his face was to hit the ground, however, he put his hands up and pushed, making himself roll to the right and onto his back. He raised a hand, the other covering his eyes, and a short blast of snow emanated from his hand, and flew past Marceline's head, blowing her hair with a light wind. He lied there for a bit before looking between his black-nailed fingers at the Vampire Queen before him. "Er... Hello?"

"Hi..." Marceline said, baffled by his reaction, and by the power that he had just shown her. She looked upon him, seeing his pointed nose, and ice blue irises. Add the skin, hair, crown, and the power to conjure snow from thin air... "Wait... Ice King?"

The teen was surprised, and backed up a bit before standing up. "Oh, no, you're mistaking me for my father. I'm his son, Nix, the Ice Prince. ...How do you know my father?" He raised a white eyebrow in confusion, and looked Marceline up and down. "You don't look like any of the princesses my father has pictures of in the Hall... who are you? I've already told you who I am."

"...What?" Marceline was taken aback. Ice King had a _son_? When and how in the Nightosphere did that happen? Nevermind that for now... That's a question that can be answered later, and preferably not after she had just eaten a bunch of strawberries. " I am Marceline, the Vampire Queen. I can't believe you haven't heard of me before. And to answer your other question, I heard of your dad from Finn. He talks about kicking his butt all the time." She chuckled a bit with a smirk on her face.

Nix's eyes grew wide. "You know Finn? He who has tormented my father in his search for love?" He took a step back. "I'm not sure I can trust you if you hang around the likes of him..." He stood in a defensive position, his hands beginning to glow with an ice blue light, and his teeth bared. "Do you stand against the Kingdom of Ice, just as Finn does?"

_Ugh, I __**so **__don't feel like fighting right now. At least he's asking me to answer a question I can answer truthfully to... _"Dude, chill. I don't have any beef with your dad, I barely even know him. I just hang out with Finn 'cause he's a cool guy. Trust me, if I hated you and your dad, you'd be dead right now." She stopped floating and crossed her arms as she landed on the ground.

Nix scoffed, thinking Marceline was merely taunting him. He didn't know the power that Marceline wielded. "Are you challenging me?" His arms began to encase themselves in a thick layer of snow, creating claws where his fingers were, with ice spikes where his bracelets had their studs. "I will warn you, I do not back down from a challenge once it has been issued towards me."

_Whoa, dude, that arm thing is actually pretty cool. Why is he so stand-offish though? Did his dad teach him to be that way? _"Like I said, bro, I don't mean you no harm. Just relax, I only want to talk to you, not fight." She stuck her hands in her jeans pockets, and leaning back as she began to float again, looking relaxed as ever.

Nix raised a brow at her sedated attitude. He stopped standing so defensively, but he didn't know how to dispel the frost arms. _Oh, curse it, I was able to cast the spell, and yet I can't dispel it? Now I know how father must feel when a plan does not go his way. _"Well... What do you want to talk about?" He was curious as to what questions Marceline would ask him. Most of the time when he talked to any royalty, such as the princesses, he would only be kicked out by the guards after he proposed to any of them. He wasn't able to put up much of a fight most of the time, as the princess he was proposing to would knock him out most of the time he did.

"Well, for an obvious one, why are you walking back home, instead of flying or floating like your dad and me can do?" Marceline asked, levitating around Nix as she asked the question. Nix turned in circles to keep his eyes on her face the whole time she did, however, and did not look amused.

He cleared his throat, making Marceline stop floating in circles. "Thank you." He said once she did. "Now then, the reason why I do not float or fly like my father does, is because I simply do not know how, and or do not have the power to." He answered the question unashamedly, crossing his arms as he did so.

Marceline chuckled to herself, quiet enough so that Nix didn't hear her. _He's not afraid to admit that he has weaknesses... I like that. He doesn't act like he's indestructible like others do, yet at the same time, he'll challenge someone who's clearly stronger than him to defend his family and land. Hmm..._ "Tell me, Nix, do you play music? Or do you at least _listen_ to music?"

_That's an odd question to ask out of the blue... Albeit, 'tis not a strange one, but it is completely unrelated to the topic we were on. Oh well, 'tis good to not linger on one topic too long, I always say, lest it become boring. _"I have... _dabbled _a bit with my father's instruments, but I have not heard any music made by others before, why do you ask?"

The smile upon Marceline's lips was creepily happy as she raised her hand in the direction she had come from. No more than ten seconds later, a bass guitar in the shape of an axe flew into her hand. She spun it around, and threw it in the air. She looked up at it as it fell down, and held her arms out as if she was about to play it. As if by magic, it fell into her hands, and the strap was around her back. "Listen." With another sinister smile, she looked down at the ground and closed her eyes, getting in the zone. She began to play slowly, playing a deep and haunting tune that chilled Nix's already frozen bones.

Images came to his mind, images of a dark wood, full of creatures of the night. "Whoa..." Nix said in response to the feeling, closing his eyes to imagine more vividly. Marceline began to add higher notes to the tune, and Nix imagined walking into the forest down a secluded path, growls of wolves and monsters around him. Marceline began to sing a held high note, rising and lowering the pitch slowly. Nix began to imagine seeing eyes around him, following his every movement. Marceline's tune began to speed up faster and faster, and more notes began to get added, giving Nix a feeling of desperation, of hopelessness. In his mind, he ran, and after getting tired, stopped in a clearing to relax safely. Marceline's tune began to get so fast and complex, every single new note raising the tension in Nix's mind, causing his frozen heart to beat faster and faster. His mind showed wolves surrounding him, coming out of the brush, and going around him in a circle. A circle of death. He felt as though all hope was lost, but then, Marceline ascended her held note's pitch high, plucking a string along with it at nearly the same tone, and as she did, Nix imagined a figure, a dark silhouette appearing overhead, floating in the air directly in front of the moon.

As the figure descended, their form became clear, and the wolves scattered in fear of the sight before them. For there, in front of Nix in the forest, was Marceline. Marceline's tune stopped, and her voice slowly faded. After a second of silence, Marceline played a chord on her bass slowly, plucking each string with her thumb in a long strum, and in Nix's mind, he saw Marceline extend a helping hand, which he grasped. Just as he did, he opened his eyes, the song over, and his imaginary story done. Marceline was no longer standing in front of him, but what he did see, was the moon, high in the sky, and looking down upon him gently, as if watching over him. He did a full three-sixty, seeing if Marceline was anywhere to be found, which she wasn't. He looked up at the moon once again, and smiled. As he began to walk home once again, he couldn't stop thinking about Marceline. _She may confuse me a bit, but she's really cool. I hope I can get to know her a bit better sometime. And a Queen! How cool is that? Maybe... Naw, she'd never be interested in me that way. Besides, I'm perfectly fine with her just being my friend._

_I hunt Princesses, __**not **__Queens._


End file.
